


Troublemaker (I Knew You Were Trouble)

by ShootMeDead



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Scamandore, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootMeDead/pseuds/ShootMeDead
Summary: Prompt : Imagine Newt having a huge crush on Dumbledore and intentionally getting into trouble so that he'll see his favorite professor during detention.





	Troublemaker (I Knew You Were Trouble)

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble I wrote on Scamandore Discord. I added a few things, polished it up, and voila!

Newt didn't set out to do it intentionally. Honest, he really didn't. _(Shut up, Theseus!)_

The first time he got a detention with Professor Dumbledore, it was because the students accused him of setting a snake loose in the dormitory.

_Ridiculous_.

Stella only wanted to curl into the warmth by the fireplace. She was harmless really. But people saw her 6 ft length and screamed bloody murder.

When he shuffled into the _(absolutely unnecessary)_ detention, he did _not_ expect to be greeted with a warm smile and twinkling eyes. Newt could be forgiven for losing track of things as he was busy getting lost in those same eyes. That was also the first time someone wanted to actually listen to what Newt had to say.

_(Theseus tried, he really did. But he had his own group of friends who had no time for Theseus' oddball of a brother, and Newt loved his brother too much to get in his way by being a burden.)_

Professor Dumbledore was a willing and interested listener, and he asked intelligent questions about the creatures and Newt...

Well, Newt fell so hard and he hasn't stopped falling ever since.

The second time, his detention was supposed to have been with the Potions Master. But Professor Dumbledore had talked with the Potions Master and asked for Newt to help him with grading papers. Newt would deny it to his dying day but he had blushed an unattractive shade of red and fumbled with his words when Professor Dumbledore had sent him a sly wink, as he was arguing his case.

And from then on, if Newt deliberately did something, that he knew would land him a detention, right in front of someone who would definitely punish him, well...

Newt wasn't admitting to any such thing of course. _(I mean it, Leta! I have no idea what you are talking about!)_  

And if Professor Dumbledore had this _awfully_ fond, knowing look in his eyes everytime Newt shuffled into his classroom with bright eyes and a mouth that spoke a thousand words in a minute... No one said anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> My #2 contribution for Scamandore ABC Collab. Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
